The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 5
The Real Ghostbusters: Box Set (Volume 5) is from The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set. Volume five has six of Season 6 (two versions of one of those episodes), all four of Season 7, and all thirty three episode of Slimer! (two versions of one of those episodes). Disc 1 * 125 The Slob **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey * 126 Busters in Toyland * 127 My Left Fang * 128 Stay Tooned **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 129 The Magnificent Five * 130 Deja Boo(Half-hour Format) **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey * 130 Deja Boo(Hour Format) **Introduction by Richard Mueller Disc 2 * 131 The Treasure of Sierra Tamale **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 132 Not Now, Slimer! * 133 Attack of the B-Movie Monsters **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 134 20,000 Leagues Under the Street **Introduction by Richard Mueller **Visual Commentary Track with Richard Mueller; hosted by Andy Mangels Special Features for Volume 5 *Featurette-"He Slimed Me! The Green World of Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Image Gallery: Slimer! Character Designs *DVD-ROM Material **PDF Format: "Stay Tooned" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" Script **PDF Format:Slimer! "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" Script **PDF Format:Slimer! "Quickslimer Messenger Service" Script **PDF Format:Slimer! "Don't Tease the Sleaze" Script **PDF Format:Slimer! "Class Clown" Script **PDF Format:Slimer! "Rainy Day Slimer" Script Disc 3 All These Episodes are from the Slimer! series * 01 (A)Slimer for Hire (B)Cruisin' for a Bruisin' ''' ©Nothing to Sneeze At' **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 02 (A)'A Mouse in the House' (B)'Cash or Slime' ©'Doctor Dweeb, I Presume' * 03 (A)'Quickslimer Messenger Service' (B)'Pigeon-Cooped' ©'Go-pher It' * 04 (A)'Sticky Fingers' (B)'Don't Tease the Sleaze' **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey * 05 (A)'Room at the Top' (B)'Tea but not Sympathy' ©'Special Delivery' * 06 (A)'Out with Grout' (B)'Dr. Strangedog' **Introduction by Darrell McNeil * 07 (A)'Slimer's Silly Symphony' (B)'Little Green Sliming Hood' ©'Monkey See, Monkey Don't' Disc 4 ''All These Episodes are from the Slimer! series * 08 (A)Beach Blanket Bruiser (B)Class Clown ©Dog Days **Introduction by Francis Moss **Visual Commentary Track with Francis Moss and Darrell McNeil; hosted by Andy Mangels * 09 (A)The Dirty Half-Dozen (B)Movie Madness **Introduction by Darrell McNeil * 10 (A)Show Dog Showdown (B)The Not-So-Great Outdoors ©Unidentified Sliming Object * 11 (A)Up Close and Too Personal (B)Sweet Revenge * 12 (A)Rainy Day Slimer (B)Slimer & the Beanstalk ©Space Case **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey **Visual Commentary Track with Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey; hosted by Andy Mangels **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 13 (A)Scareface (B)Mouse in the House (repeated and retitled) Trivia *On Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the point of view of entities all around the Ghostbusters is reminiscent of the cover of the Volume 5 cover. Gallery Packaging RGBDVDVol5CaseArtwork1.jpg|Case Artwork - Outside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol5CaseArtwork2.jpg|Case Artwork - Inside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol5Disc1.jpg|Disc 1 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol5Disc2.jpg|Disc 2 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol5Disc3.jpg|Disc 3 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol5Disc4.jpg|Disc 4 (300dpi suitable for printing) Box5.png|Steelbook Cover Rgb dvd2008 packaging disc vol5.jpg|Disc Collage Discs5.png|Disc Collage Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode125.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode128.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode130hhv.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1episode130ohv.png| Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2episode131.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2episode133.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2episode134.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc2episode134Comsc03.png| Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode04b.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode06.png| Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode09.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode08Comsc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc05.png| Comics TransformersGhostbustersIssue4CoverB.jpg|Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:RGB Box Set Category:Slimer!